Maybe it was love at first sight?
by Nara-Misaki
Summary: As a kid he was a skaterboy and she did ballet. As a teenager he was the cool kid and she was the nerd. He liked dark colors and she preferred lighter colors. He couldn't stand sweets and her world revolved around cinnamon rolls! Wait, don't they say opposites attract? SasuHina All The Way! (ON Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was love at first sight?

Summary: as a kid he was a punk and she did ballet. As a teenager he was the cool kid and she was a nerd. He liked dark colors and she prefered bright colors. Wait, don't they say opposites attract?

I Don't own Naruto!

I was already awake, but i was waiting for the alarm clock to go off before i budge out of bed.

'Tick Tock Tick' the clock was one minute away from 7:30, after that my usual morning routine begins.

'RIINNGG' finally after i hear it, i push my self and make my way to the bathroom. i took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair, i decided to go for a simple ponytail letting my bangs cover my forehead.

i made my way to the kitchen only to see my sister and cousin (who i consider a brother) sitting on the island eating what i suppose is french toast and fruits. I grab a plate and load it with french toast, Nutella and a dash of cinnamon.

"Ohayo" I said to both of them before sitting down.

"Mornin" They responded.

"You're going to be late if you eat that rate" Pointed out Neji.

And on the note i work at Tiffany Co. for jewelry, just a part time job and my shift is about to start in 20 minutes. I just grumpily nodded at him.

"Ne, what happened to your 'Fitness Program' thingy" Noted Hanabi while eyeing my plate.

I dint even bother to respond and waved them goodbye before i ran out of the door.

Damn! it was windy and a chill ran up my spine, i regretted wearing my knee length skirt topped with a button up blouse. What month was it? I took out my phone only to see it display 1 December.

December? I thought it was October this whole time! I should seriously keep track. As i was arguing within myself I already made it to the shop. I was greeted by the manager and some of the other co-workers. This place just felt like a second family at times, i made some amazing friends such as Ino, Tenten and Temari. It's a really huge shop so we did need a lot of employees. I sat behind the displays of engagement rings and waited for something to happen.

"Hey" Greeted Temari as she sat behind the register. I replied with a lazy wave. Before we could even begin a convo Ino and Tenten burst in the room and as Usual we all began our daily chit chat.

'Ting' We heard a ring and our eyes fell on the door, there stood a new customer. Ino elbowed me and began to signal me with her eyes and they clearly said 'Yo! check him out' I just rolled my eyes and cleared my throat when I saw him approach my corner.

"Hello, How can i help you sir?" I asked him politely.

"Hn, am looking for an engagement ring" He replied. He dint even say Hi! Pft. so rude.

"Anything specific?"

"Gold band with Emerald" he directed

I bent down to pick up the cardboard display of rings from the drawer according to his commands and i could hear his irritated tapping on the glass.

...Sasuke...

How did i even get stuck in this, i thought to myself. This was probably the 5th ring in get for Sakura Haruno, Beauty model for marketing brands, in simpler words, my fiance. I was starting to regret my proposal from 2 months ago, she just asked for too much. I rubbed my forehead from frustration as i waited for the lady to show me the displays. By the time she got back up her bangs were messy, she had unique Opal eyes with a slight tint of lavender.

"Here are some of our new designs" She spoke to me while she pointed at them.

I skimmed each one of them and picked out one, hoping that Sakura will be satisfied. Sometimes i wonder why am I doing this and It comes to me that she was the first person that i fell for, but am feeling a little shaken about it, as if she is double timing me! but i could be really paranoid at times so I brush it off.

"I'll take this one" I inform her. she nods and begins to pack it for me.

I gave her my credit card and signed the form infront of me. she collects the form and hands me the small bag.

...Hinata...

"Arigato for your visit Sasuke-Sama" I said to him as i handed him the bag.

He silently thanked me and made his way to the front door, he didn't look happy to me. But it's none of my buisness. i turned around only to see Ino glaring at me.

"What?" I ask so clueless.

"How could you miss an opportunity like this?" Asked Ino before banging her head on the wall behind her.

"Huh?" i still don't get it.

This time it was Tenten who sighed heavily along with Temari.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha!" Exclaimed Ino.

"Who?" i ask again.

"Agh, nevermind" Responded Ino, she could be such a drama queen at times.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000IIt was time to close up, i was left alone in the shop, since it was my day to clean up everything. It took me a good while to rush the girls out of the store to begin my work.

"AH" I sigh to myself as I lock the front entrance and place the keys in my purse. And it was still windy! I had trouble keeping my skirt down and I didn't want to walk home in this weather so I'll just wait for the bus, the station was 2 minutes away. By the time i reach the nearsest bench of the station I noticed someone... probably a guy sitting there.

...Sasuke...

"U-Uchiha- Sama" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turn around to see the same lady from the shop, I still dint know her name.

"Hn" i responded.

she sat down next to me and began to fiddle with her skirt, i couldn't help it but skim her legs, delicate creamy skin. I am sure that I've seen her somewhere before this, but my mind can't join the pieces together, yet!

"Ne, How did it go?" Her soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I guessed it was about the proposal. It didn't go well at all...

"Not the best thing," I answered her.

"Am sorry" Why was she even apologizing?

"Don't be, She was such a backstabber" I spat out.

"W-What?" I could see that she was nervous, but why? am I that intimidating?

"Hn, she cheated on me... with my bestfriend to top it off" since we still had time i might as well spill it to her, I feel as if i can trust her.

_**0000FlashBack0000**_

_**After getting the ring i picked up a bouquet of roses and drove back to the mansion. I walked up the stairs and placed my hands on the door knob, before i twisted it i clearly heard muffled sounds... more like moans?**_

_**"aa, Naruto ss-sstop" wait Naruto?**_

_**"Sakura I can't hold back anymore" What was going on? Naruto and Sakura? I had to find out for myself. I opened the door only to see both of them in a mess!**_

_**"S-sasuke" Spoke Naruto, Sakuras eyes were as wide as saucers.**_

_**"Don't even explain, get your sorry ass out of here before i do it myself!" I was boiling from the inside but refused to show it. What did he have that i didn't?**_

_**I slammed the door and walked up to my room, at least it was good to know before it was too late.**_

_**0000EndOfFlashBack0000**_

"Naruto-kun?" She asked

"Wait do you know him?" Did she meet him before?!

"We were class mates at Konoha High Academy" And then it hit me! She was Hinata Hyuuga the nerd who was helplesly in love with the dobe.

"Hinata Hyuuga,"

"Eh, how do you know?" Before i had the chance to say anything i could see the surprised look on her face and a smirk formed on my lips. "Sasuke-san, Wow i never thought that I would see you anytime soon"

"Hn, we weren't even that close, I bet you only now me cuz of the dobe"

A blush formed over her face when the blonde was mentioned.

"That was long ago, totally forgot about it. ne, what time is it?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"7:30, Looks like you missed the bus. my bad I'll drop you off"

...Hinata...

Should I take his offer? I cant possibly disturb Neji-Nii right now!

"O-Okay" and i directed him through out the way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arigato" I thanked him and rushed to the front door. I waved him one last goodbye and went inside and shut the door. Phew! i was completely flushed, that must have been the longest ride in my life.

...Sasuke...

She still hasn't changed a bit, I might go and give her a visit tomorow.

'Hinata i thought to myself as i threw my head back on the pillow.

**_a/n: Hi! so i got this idea and decided to begin on it, i hope ya enjoy it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello! well this is the second installment of Maybe it was love at first sight? Enjoy!**_

_**ps. I don't own Naruto!**_

It was another cold morning, this time i woke up a little to early but took the time to pick out my outfit for the day. I wasn't really into fashion unlike my sister i was always plain. I had hopes that Sasuke will come by today, even though i don't think he will, cuz what else does he have to do in a jewelry shop?

But none the less i wore white skinny jeans paired up with brown boots, i dint even know i had them! and a sweater in hazel. i had to admit i had my hopes up high and i did look pretty cute in my opinion, but he seemed as if he enjoyed bold things but that was way out of my character!

i don't usually wear make up so all i put on was my lip balm, some perfume and put my hair into the casual ponytail... now i feel to dressed up! but i was running out of time so i went downstairs grabbed a muffin and a can of iced coffee waved my siblings goodbye and rushed to catch the bus. i seriously had to get my license but my dad is a worry wart and won't let me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"someone looks happy today" whistled Temari,

i blushed lightly and sat behind my counter and stuck my tongue at her, i could be childish at times.

"So what's the event?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just felt like dressing" I responded.

"Hina, you were never the best liar so spill the beans" I hated how she could read me soo easily! who am i kidding i was bad at lying. I recalled everything that happened last night and i could see the grin on her face become wider by the second.

The day went of slowly, Both Ino and Tenten had the day off and it was silent since Temari had plenty of customers and i was simply bored to death, My shift ended and i waved Temari goodbye before i grabbed my purse and left, i had my hopes way too high today.

"Hey" I heard a voice behind me. i looked back only to see Sasuke eyeing me up and down which made me self conscious. "Are you going anywhere?" He asked.

"Uhh, Nope. Am on my way home" I replied.

"Good," was all he said before grabbing my hand and pulling me to his side.

"Where are we going?" I was really curious!

"Hn, just for a walk, if you don't mind"

**_...Sasuke..._**

White really suited her, she was really innocent and pure that it's irresistible. The Sakura incident left my mind long ago, and i had visit Hinata again. I was planning on taking her for a walk around the beach, the weather was cool and calm. when we reached the entrance i could see the smile grow wide on her face like a child, it was cute. i was beginning to grow soft every time i saw her soft smile.

I felt the warmth leave my hand, then i saw Hinata removing her boots suggesting that i do the same. I follow her method and she runs to the water lifting her jeans. everything was going in a blur, and before i knew it she dragged me in too.

"Arigato" She thanked me, her nose was going red since it was cold.

"Hn, we could come more often" Her face lifted the moment she heard those words, she really did love the beach, wow i was lucky cause i was thinking about the park before the beach came to my mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

we've been walking for god knows how long but i was exhausted! I sat down on the cool sand and Hinata Dropped into my lap, she's grown a backbone from the last time i've met her.

"Gomen" she spoke while she tried to get up from me, I held her tightly which she gave me a curious look, i just smirked and layed my back on the sand pulling her along so that she's on top of me.

"Sasuke!" i heard her squeal. I let out a deep chuckle before staring up at the sky.

_**...Hinata...**_

What was going on?! i thought to myself, one moment ago iwas sitting behind a counter and now am laying over Sasuke. could this get any better! The weather was romantic but i don't think he feels the same way, everytime i use to see Naurto in the class i would faint or turn a new shade of red, over time i confessed but he turned me down nicely but i was still hurt.

I never really noticed Sasuke much back then but he was mysterious and he would ignite a flame inside anyone who stared into his eyes, i would always brush it off but now just look at what it's doing to me!

I closed my eyes and before i knew it i slept.

_**...Sasuke...**_

I could hear light snores until i realized that she slept. i tried to move without waking her up. it was pretty late by now, i picked her up and heard her groan. i carried her to the car and layed her down on the back seat, her form was beautiful almost like a fairy tale character. it was hard not to notice how her ample chest heaved up and down as she was breathing, i reached out to cup her face but put my hands back before i went any further.

i drove to her house, and woke her up. her eyes fluttered and there was some drool over her cheek, "Hmm, Sasuke, where are we?" she asked.

"At your house" she jolted up when she heard my words

"Really?! what time is it?" she was panicking.

"Don't worry it's not that late" i spoke while pointing to herf cheek. she placed her hand over it and rubbed it, her face turned red out of embarrassment.

"Arigato for today, hope i see you soon" she whispered before getting out of the car and walking to the door, her hips swayed at every step.

'VRUMMM' the cars motor got back to life as i drove away.

_**...Hinata...**_

I sat in tub as the water rushed down my back, i needed a long shower after today. i got out and wrapped myself with a towel and wrapped my hair too. i pulled on a night gown and threw myself on the bed and went under the covers, all of the memories from today just kept on playing in my mind and i decided to check the time it was 2:00 am. i seriously needed to sleep but it my day off, i saw a new text message from a new number. it read Sasuke. i smiled at the screen he probably did that when i slept. i tucked my phone under my pillow and drifted to sleep.

_**...Saskue...**_

I wonder if she saw it yet, he spoke to himself, before clicking the send button on his phone. Maybe this was start of a new relationship.

_**a/n: Ne, so how was it? Please R/R. until then! Sayonara**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: Hi there! well there you go on with the third chapter!**_

_**ps. i dont own Naruto!**_

There wasn't really much to do today, i was clad in my sweatpants and tank top and topped off with an apron, i was sitting on a wooden stool slowly moving my brush across the almost complete portrait, i decided to draw a black and white sketch of the Eiffel tower.

I've always loved drawing and painting, just one of my random talents. I've drawn plenty of portraits but covered them and kept them aside. Before i could continue i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, i took it out and read a new text from Sasuke :-

_Hey, are you busy?_

I smiled at the screen and replied :-

_Nope, am just at home._

Two minutes later i heard the door bell ring and i ran up the stairs and opened the door only to see the handsome Uchiha.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" I responded back. this explains why he dint respond to my text.

"won't you let me in?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Please come in" i said as i moved to the side letting him inside the house, i shut the door behind us.

**_...Sasuke..._**

I noticed the paint on her apron and wondered if she was into painting.

"I see that you're a painter" The statement made her realize that she still had the apron on.

"Um, Yea, it's a hobby"

"Can i see them?" i asked.

I smile graced her features at the request, she nodded and led the way to what i suppose is an art room. it was filled with all kind of equipments from brushes to bottles of spray removed i huge cover off and revealed a bunch of portraits. I gotta admit that am surprised cause they were realistic.

I picked up one that represented the 80s with detail.

"Impressive" I whispered to myself even though am sure she heard it.

"I wanted to major in arts but my dad thinks that i wont make good of it, but am still confused on what to choose" she confessed.

i turned around to her and moved a step closer.

"I think you should go for it, these paintings are more than normal"

"Thanks, but it'll take a lot to convince my dad" she noted.

i skimmed the 80s painting and i felt attached to it, it was pretty good, could be sold for millions in my thoughts, "You can have it as a gift" she said, probably she noticed how long i was staring at it.

"Arigato" I thanked her and kept it aside so i can pick it later.

"Ne, what time does you shift end tomorrow?" i asked her.

"At 5:20 to be exact, ano why?" i hinted some curiosity in her tone.

"Hn, i'll tell you tomorrow, meet me at the coffee shop next to Tiffanys and Co. at 5:30." I stated.

"Ok."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were sitting on the kitchen bench eating Pizza for lunch, i heard the front door opened and turned around to see someone almost identical to Hinata walk in.

"Hello! am Hanabi and you are?" she spoke.

"Sasuke" i replied to her handshake.

"hmm, i never thought Hina had a boyfriend, oh well Buh-bye" and she dashed up the stairs. at hearing her words Hinata chocked on her food and i tapped on her back.

"S-Sorry, my sister always jumps to conclusions"

"Hn, I don't mind this one" saying that only made her turn red.i chuckled at that and continued to chew on my slice.

**_...Hinata..._**

could this get anymore embarrassing? i could feel my face heating up at his words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost sunset and i was waving goodbye to Sasuke from my window before he went in to his car he winked at me and drove off. wait, did i just imagine that or did he really wink? either way i could feel my ears turning red and heating!

i plopped myself on to my soft bed and remembered our meeting tomorrow, i still don't know what he wants to do but i guess i'll have to wait and see. i picked up my phone and made a conference call with the girls, i seriously needed some advice.

**_...Sasuke..._**

i dialed one of my old friends number and waited for him to catch.

"_Un,Hello_" i heard his voice on the other line.

"_Hey, Deidara whats up?"_

_"Nothin much, how are you?"_

_"Am doing good, listen weren't you looking for new staff to work on your mural?"_

_"Am surprised you remebered, yes,un."_

_"Hn, a friend of mine has really got that wow factor that you always talk about, any interests?"_

_"continue"_

_"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, i have one of her art works with me, i'll send it if you would like to inspect it"_

_"Sure. what time can i see her?un"_

_"How about tomorrow at 5:30, inside that coffee shop next to Tiffany and Co."_

_"Thank you for the effort, Goodbye"_

"_Bye_" and i hung up the phone.

i can't wait to see the look on her face tomorrow after all Deidara was the lead artist of France.

**_a/n: i hope ya enjoyed it. please R/R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_a/n: Hi again! so this is the 4th chapter! i hope you enjoy it. :)_**

**_...Hinata..._**

I kept on staring at the clock on the wall waiting for the hand to reach 5:20, I was still excited and sure enough the girls noticed that too.

"Ne, Hinata are you going somewhere after this?" Asked Tenten.

"Ah, yeah. Kinda gonna meet up with Sasuke in the coffee shop next door" I responded while glaring at the clock.

"That explains why you look dressed up today!" Exclaimed Ino.

i looked down at my outfit, i had on a lavender sweater with grey skinny jeans and i decided to put my her up in a bun letting my bangs frame my face, and as usual i finished it with a touch of lip balm.

still 20 more minutes left. we heard a 'ting' from the door, i was hoping that it was Sasuke but it was Shikamaru AKA Temaris boyfriend.

"Hey" he greeted us.

"Hi, by the way If you're looking for Temari she has the day off" Spoke Ino.

"Actually i'm here for something else, Ne, Hinata do you mind showing me the displays for those rings" He stated while pointing at the shelf.

"OMG, that means one thing!" cheered Ino

"You're gonna propose!" continued Tenten.

Shikamaru simply nodded and we squeezed the poor guy in a bear hug as a congrats. Since there was no one around we all gathered around my counter to help him pick a ring for Temari, she must be really lucky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Buh-Bye, Shika kun" Yelled Ino after him.

"Good luck!" Added Tenten.

it was 5:40, and shit i was late. i grabbed my things and waved the girls goodbye before i made my way into the coffee shop and the aroma of coffee and cinnamon hit my nose. i spotted Sasuke on the left sitting with i suppose a lady? I dont know but she or he had long blonde hair, it reminded me of Naruto.

"Hi, gomenasai i was late." I apologized to Sasuke and his friend before shaking his hand.

when i sat down i noticed the portrait i gave him under the table, what was going on? i was always lost!

"Hn, Hinata this is my friend Deidara," Pointed out Sasuke. i stuck my hand out to shake the other guys hand but instead he engulfed me into a hug and spoke in a French accent.

"Hello Miss Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"I-I am H-Honoured" i responded, i couldnt believe it! Deidara the one and only great artist of France sitting right next to me, oh god i think i'll faint soon.

we all ordered and all i did was answer His questions while Sasuke observed us, i'd have to thank him later for it.

"So Hina tell me some of your background, any hobbies?"

"Um, Am really interested in calligraphy and flower pressing,"

"I see, it was a wise decision of Sasuke to recommend you, i see a bright future for you. and on the note that 80s painting of yours is quite unique i'd like to keep it" at his statement i could see that Sasuke was glaring daggers at the guy. Whoa, if things go on like this it's gonna be tense.

**_...Sasuke..._**

I felt really bored as Hinata and Deidara were talking about art and whatnot, in the meanwhile i took out my phone and unlocked and began to fiddle with it, i couldn't help but notice how he kept his hands on top of hers making Hinata blush, what was he doing?

I slowly sipped on my green tea that was cold by now, i heard his phone ring and he excused himself from us, i guess it was an urgent meeting, when i thought he was gonna finally leave he gave Hinata a hug and a peck on the cheek which i did not miss. and he waved me goodbye.

by the time he left i could see Hinata staring at me with a grin on her face, before she could say a thing i paid the waiter and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the store. we began to walk until we reached a secluded park with swings and slides. I felt a thud and something war against me, i realized that it was Hinata who was hugging me.

"I-I dont know how to thank you, no ones ever done that much for me!" she spoke softly and i could feel my shirt getting wet. i gently patted her head and hugged her back, i could be really awkward at times. i moved back to get a good view of her face and she her cheeks were red, i noticed she was crying too.

I gently swiped my thumb across her cheeks slowly wiping away her tears, i dint think that she would be this happy. I noticed that she left my grip and ran to one of the swings and sat down on it pointing out that i do the same thing. instead of sitting down i went behind her and began to push her which earned me a gasp from her.

**_...Hinata..._**

i felt like a kid again, the wind blew against my face which made my hair fall from its bun and cascade onto my shoulders. at times i would wonder why is he doing all of this for me? i really am curious! but for now i'll put that aside and concentrate on the upcoming road. i felt him stop and sit down next to me. he sat side ways which made him face me and the swing was inbetween his legs.

"I really like you H-i-n-a-t-a" i heard him whisper as a smirk formed on his lips.

his statement made me turn a whole new shade of red! i didn't know what to say. and the way he said my name made my legs feel like jelly.

"C'mon it's getting late" he said. Ugh! he was such a mood spoiler, he didn't even let me say a thing!

i noticed that his car was few feet away, which was creepy because when did he even leave it here?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the ride back home was short and before i knew it i was standing in front of Sasukes car, he was still in the drivers seat,i wanted to thank him again. before i could utter a word i saw him direct me to kneel into the window but i wonder why?

i did so and the first thing i felt was a soft peck on my lips, it was just like one of those movie scenes! plus that was my first kiss and i always hoped that it would be with Naruto. but oh well i forgot about the blonde long ago.

he pulled back and cupped my face, he gave me a smile before whispering 'bye' into my ear which made them turn red. i took a step back and waved at him before running into the house and shutting the door behind me. when i took off my shoes i was greeted by my dads face, i dint see him for ages!

"Daddy!" i exclaimed out of happiness and hugged him tightly while i could here Sasukes car drive off.

**_a/n: well that's for today, i feel accomplished since i wrote 3 chapters in one day! dont forget to R/R. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ne, minna I wanted to thank my first reviewer, which unfortunately is a Guest, which means I can't PM my thanks to you. I always skipped capitalization of the 'i' because I don't use Ms Word anymore that has a built in auto-correct, I guess I got way to use to it that i don't worry about the 'i'. and btw i accept any positive criticizes, it's good to know my mistakes. **_

_**Anyhow, forget my sappy speech and on with the story!**_

I haven't seen my dad in ages! he was on this super long business trip for more then 2 months.

"Hi, sweetie" he said as he hugged me. I hugged him even tighter. I felt like crying but i held my tears back.

"Your back!" I heard Hanabi squeal before tackling my dad from behind. and then i saw Neji making his way from the kitchen to welcome him too.

My dad looked really tired, you could tell that he never got enough sleep because of his dark circles that surrounded his eyes, we carried his suit cases up to his room and let him rest for the night, we would bombard him tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's already been an entire two weeks from the day my dad came back and when I told him about Sasuke...

**_0000FlashBack0000_**

**_"Hina, how's it going in the shop, is everything good?" My dad asked._**

**_"Yea, it's all good" I replied and left the Sasuke details out, my face began to turn red at his thought and my dad just raised an eyebrow._**

**_"And why are you so flustered?" He asked, Ugh! am I that easy to read!_**

**_"U-uh it's nothin" I replied, totally avoiding eye contact._**

**_I heard him sigh and walk behind me, he gripped my shoulders gently and began. _**

**_"I know am not good at all of your girl problems, from the day Hikari passed away and i'm trying to figure you and Hanabi out, so tell me is it something about a guy?" I noticed how his eyes softened the moment he mentioned my moms name._**

**_"You can say that" i replied._**

**_"And?" he responded, urging me to go on._**

**_"He is an old friend, remember Naruto?" i stated and he nodded._**

**_"Yea so it's Sasuke, Narutos close friend, coincidentally he came to the shop looking for an engagement ring, even though he broke up with his fiance a while ago, and we've been hanging out for the past few weeks." I stopped right there to look at my dad and he nodded with approval, it was weird how he remembered all of them._**

**_"He even spoke to Deidara, the lead artist of France after he saw my portraits and now i'm just confused about how i feel" after finishing i could see the surprised look on my dads face. _**

**_before saying anything he engulfed me into a hug and said " I know this is really cliche but just follow what you think is right, wait for a while to make up your mind and then you'll figure out when the times right" he pulled away and held my shoulders before giving me a peck on the forehead, i smiled and thanked him._**

**_0000EndOfFlashBack0000_**

I was sitting in front of a canvas holding my tray and paint brush. yea i was kinda stuck here painting this random lady while Deidara was observing was really encouraging since he was complimenting my moves with the brush, what made me nervous was that Sasuke was sitting at the far corner of the room watching as i swayed the brush left and right. after almost 3 hours of painting i was done, i took of my apron and followed behind Deidara Sensei, i kinda got use to calling him my teacher.

After sitting on a chair for that long i was finally free to move along the streets of Konoha with Sasuke trailing behind me. he caught up with me and asked

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um, i dunno" i replied, i just wanted to go with the flow.

_**...Sasuke...**_

If she only knew how cute she looked when she was clueless, it kinda pissed me off at how Deidara was so close to her neck as she painted, he even had the nerve to push her hair to the side so ever slowly which he knows irked me.

Since there wasn't really much to do right now and it was almost past noon i thought it would be good if we ate something. "How bout we have lunch?" i suggested.

A grin spread on her face and she grabbed my hand before dragging me into this small nearby hut which i guess served all kind of sea foods from what the front display read. we found a a table at the corner and sat there. we ordered several dishes and waited for the food to arrive. i noticed how she was marveling the place. i subconsciously patted my jackets pocket, i had a necklace in there and all i needed was the right time.

we ate in silence, that's another thing i liked about her she wasn't much of a speaker. we were about to order dessert before we heard a familiar voice. i turned my head towards the door and Hinata did the same curious to what i was staring at. And there stood a grinning Naruto along with Sakura gripping his arm and laughing at something he said. i turned back only to see a worried look on Hinatas face.

I didn't really want to make this awkward and uncomfortable by staying any longer, so I payed for our meals and headed for the entrance, Hinata was right behind me, trying to keep up with my pace, I hated how big this place was! I didn't even notice up until now.

**_...Hinata..._**

It kinda made me a little worried on how Sasukes reaction was, he was rushing to get out of here and I am trying my best to stay behind him, when did it even get that crowded in here?

By the time we made it to the car he looked at me with soft eyes.

"Sorry about that..." He apologized. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, I lifted my head to look at him, and boy was he tall! I smiled and whispered and 'Okay' to him. It was moments like these that made me want to melt.

We walked slowly and I gotta admit we looked like a couple. I was still confused about my position to him, was I just a friend? Is he using me to forget about Sakura? I couldn't help but feel insecure about the entire thing! And that kiss... What did it mean to him? It's been bugging me ever since it happened!

I realized that I was frowning the whole time and it gave me a headache. We were still in front of the car, Sasuke didn't budge and i guess he was admiring the view?

"You're staring" He pointed out. I immediately felt the heat rise up in my cheeks. He smirked at my reaction and grabbed my hand before going North, which meant we would be leaving the car again.

I decided not to ask and just follow, I was in the mood today to just walk around. It wasn't long before we sat on this bench, it was facing a large pond which glistened under the sunlight, it almost resembeled glitter. I watched as he inserted his hand into the pocket of his jacket.

**_...Sasuke..._**

I never felt this nervous before, was I afraid of being rejected? I took out the necklace, the locket hanging from it was reflecting the rays of the sun. I urged her to come closer, she hesitantly knealed forward and i wrapped my arms around her neck trying to put on the necklace but her hair was getting on my way, I saw her move her hands to push the hair away from her neck, I closed the necklace and leaned back only to see a flushed Hinata looking down at her the locket around her neck.

I leaned closer, invading her personal space, I placed my lips onto her neck, her skin was as soft like it always looked. I moved to her ear and said

"I really like you, Hi-Na-Ta"

I moved back, i haven't realized that my heart was beating way too fast waiting for her response, maybe I took things too quick with her?

_**A/N:Hey, so I hoped you enjoyed this one, I wanted to finish this fanfic soon, but since my exams began my updates will be a tad bit slower, so bear with me, ne. ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:Ne, I decided to do 2 chapters in a row, because I know I may not update soon, so enjoy! _**

**_...Hinata..._**

I didn't know what to say, should I just spill it out? I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy, I made up my mind, recalling my dads words.

"I wanted to tell you this but, I was scared" I stopped to glance at him with a smile on my face and continued "I really like you too, Sasuke" Finally! I could feel this heaviness off my heart.

His eyes widened, I guess he wasn't ready to hear me out yet? I could feel my eyes becoming wet, I wasn't going to cry right now!

I felt something warm and... Soft on my lips,

After such a description one would think it were his lips, but i realized that he was running his thumb gently across my lower lip, even tough his hands were bigger than mine and look rough, his touch was gentle like a piece of cotton. He moved his thumb to my cheek, rubbing them softly. He cupped the side of my face and dipped for a kiss, it wasn't just a peck this time. He pulled on to my lower lip asking for entrance, I felt bold enough to lick his lower lips before deepening the kiss.

He placed his hands on my thighs, skimming up and down. We were in such a heated moment until we heard some old lady pointing at us

"Kids these days, have you no shame, and in such an open area too" she sighed heavily and walked away from us.

We burst into a fit of laughter before he grabbed my hand and laced it with his, waffle style. Could this day get anymore better?! It was already dark, and we made our way into the wasn't long before he parked in my drive way, before I got out I had to ask him one more thing.

"Sasuke... What am I to you now?"

He leaned in closer and said "Hn, My girlfriend" and gave me a peck on my forehead. I got off with a flushed face and got in to the house running up to my room, I seriously needed a shower to cool off. that was too much for one day!

_**...Sasuke...**_

I felt so lost in those huge eyes of hers, I threw my head onto my pillow and I sighed deeply, the things she did to me with just one smile. I felt like some cheesy girl. I closed my eyes and kept my forearm over them.

"Ooo, Cupid hit someone a little too hard" I heard a familiar voice from the door. I sat up only to see my brothers face. I could feel my cheeks turn red from how easily he read me.

"When did you get here?" I asked him before throwing a pillow at his face. He caught it swiftly before it even touched him, he plopped next to me making the bed go down.

"Today morning" he replied.

"How's the fam getting along?" I asked, I haven't seen everyone in ages, I had to admit I missed my brother a lot"

"As usual, dads all about work, Mom is still trying to keep the fam together. And Misaki and the baby are fine too."

I couldn't help but smile when he mentioned my niece, it was only 2 years ago that I was standing next to a nervous Itachi about to get married, and now he was a father.

"Man am tired, I'm going to my old room to rest for a while." He spoke before I felt his weight off the bed and heading towards the door.

He probably knew that the room was clean and untouched, I did have a little OCD after all.

_**:::::1 Week later:::::**_

_**...still on Sasukes P.O.V...**_

I felt like a couch potato, I haven't seen my opaque eyed girlfriend for 3 days, due to the fact she was being held captive by the one she called Deidara Sensei. So I made the most of it and spent the week with my brother, I was still happy that he was gonna stay for another week, but he still never got the chance to meet Hinata, that had me a little tense because he never really like Sakura, And I knew it from when I saw that huge Cheshire smile he had on after I told him about what happened.

I was munching on my tomato flavored chips before I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to open it. And there I saw her leaning on the doorway with her hands on her hip, smirking at me, I really did rub off on her. She stepped on her tiptoes and tried to kiss me but she was still too short and pouted, I chuckled at her before snaking my arm around her slim waist and pulling her in for a deep kiss. We pulled apart completely disheveled.

She made her way in and I shut the door behind her, We basically spent the whole night eating some Chinese take out and I told her about my brother while she was telling me about how Deidara watched her sharply to the point it gave her goosebumps and on how one of the co-workers slipped on some paint, her face was flawless when she was laughing.

"hey! are you even listening?" She asked.

I nodded and gave her a goofy smile, she threw a small pillow at me. I grabbed it and threw it back at her.I felt her jump on me before tackling me to the ground. She tried tickling me but she missed out on the fact the Sasuke Uchiha wasn't ticklish, so i took the chance to flip us over so that I was hovering over her. I could see the blush forming on her cheeks and the nervousness in her eyes, maybe i took his a little too far? I stood up and carried her before tossing her onto the couch. "S-Sasuke" I heard her squeal but I ignored it and Began to tickle her until tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"HAHA-HAHAH S-Sasuke HAHAHAH" She pleaded but I ignored it and continued.

**_A/N: So this is the end for now, sorry if it was short but tell me your opinions about it, so don't forget to R/R_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n: Hey, so this is the seventh chapter, enjoy! even though I don't feel satisfied with it I may edit it soon, but none the less am still workin on it.**_

_**ps. I don't Own Naruto.**_

_**...Hinata...**_

I was comfortably laying on my bed munching on some cinnamon rolls, I still can't believe they opened a bakery right next door! If I keep on this rate I'll get out of shape in no time, maybe I should work out more? Nah, I was too lazy and content with how I looked.

There really wasn't much to do now, My dad was at his office doing some paper work, Hanabi was out with Konohamaru and Neji-nii was out with Tenten, It was fated that those two will be a couple. Talking about couples I was debating whether I should go with to Sasukes house or not, but what if he wants to spend time with his brother... I don't want him to think am clingy!

I made up my mind to just go, I eventually took a quick shower and wore some black jeans paired with a white cardigan. I decided to just walk over there, the weather was pretty nice too.

By the time I reached there the door was slightly opened, I silently pushed it more and entered. I saw Sasuke standing there with a towel around his waist and one over his hair.

**_...Itachi..._**

I finally got the chance to relax and had one heck of a long shower, I went downstairs to get some water and I saw a note that read.

_**" Ne, Itachi.**_

_**I had some work to do so I may not come back soon. **_

_**-Sasuke "**_

I smiled at his thought of leaving a note, before I could move I felt something... more like someone warm hug me from behind, I could clearly feel the curves, it had to be a girl. I couldn't help it but turn a little red when she placed a kiss on my shoulder. I got out of my daze and removed her hands off me and turned around to face her only to hear her scream and fall backwards, I was really confused right now..

"Oh Kami-sama gomene sir I thought you were Sasuke" She spoke in a soft and rushed tone. She rushed to the door but I grabbed her hand and smiled at her and gestured her to sit in the living room, telling her I would be right back.

._**...Hinata...**_

That must have been the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me ! I could still feel the heat on my face, I was probably looked like a tomato right now! But hey Sasuke likes tomatoes! Uh what am I saying ,As I was mentally arguing with myself I saw the same guy come back but this time fully clothed. I just noticed her had longer hair which was a little lighter than Sasukes, how did I think it was Him! oh wait the damn towel that hid his hair...

He sat down and was smirking at me which made me blush even more. I heard him release a deep sigh before saying "Sorry about that, I'm Itachi, Sasukes older brother, I assume you're Hinata?"

"Ano.. Y-yea am Hinata, It's a pleasure to m-meet yo-you" Ah that damn stuttering was back!

"I wasn't hoping our first meeting to go like this but oh well and if you're wondering Sasuke had to complete some work so he may come a little later" He spoke again, his voice was so soothing and masculine.

"..Oh okay, It was nice meeting you Itachi-San, I'll see you around" I spoke as I stood up and gathered my things and headed towards the door. I heard him say a small goodbye as I flashed him a smile.

I guess Sasuke wasn't gonna come back anytime soon, I kept on walking to basically nowhere,I have this weird addiction to walking whenever possible, I dunno, something about the cold air and rustling of leaves makes me feel relaxed.

'Thud' I fell hard on my butt, I looked up to see the wall I hit, turns out to be I bumped into a guy, and boy did he have one solid chest! I rubbed my nose and I felt his hand extending to help me up, I took it and dusted my self, I moved my head up to look at the human wall only to see an old friend of mine, "Kiba-Kun" I was frozen!

"Hinata-chan! Coincidence, I dint think I would find you here. Long time no see, eh?" He spoke as he opened his arms asking for a hug.

I gladly hugged back, way too happy to see him back, it was in elementary when we first met, I could never forget it.

_**00000FlashBack00000**_

_**"Ha-ha, freaky eyes!"**_

_**"Can you even see with those things you call eyes?"**_

_**"It's ugly!" **_

_**She was surrounded by these bullies or her 2nd grade class mates that would always bug her about her eyes. "L-LL-Leave me alone" She tried to defend her self, but all that did was make them burst into laughter. She tried hard to hold her tears back, she had to be more stronger! she always told herself that, but it would end in the same ugly way!**_

_**"Oi, Leave her alone!" They all turned their heads to see her rescue. **_

_**"Pfft, and what do you want dog breath?!" Snickered a kid. **_

_**He was clearly offended by that and out of temper hit the kid with a punch causing him to irrupt crying. "KIBA!" Yelled the teacher, while all the commotion was in action the bullied girl was lost in her daze. thinking about the kid who stood up for her "Kiba" she thought to herself.**_

_**00000FlashBackEnds00000**_

They had to part ways cause Kiba had to attend somewhere, but that didn't stop them from exchanging numbers so they could hang out later. She walked back home with a huge smile on her face, Seeing that look only made her siblings raise a fine eyebrow before continuing their work. She jumped onto her bed and immediately heard her phone ring. Out of excitement she hopped off and answered it.

"_Hello" she spoke._

_"Hey, Hina! Sorry about before, how are you?" he asked._

_"Great, And you?_

_"Really good" she couldn't hold her excitement in anymore and she began to giggle._

_"Hmn, what's soo funny?" He asked curiously._

_"It's nothing, am just glad that you're back!" she replied._

_"Ne, I 've been thinkin, How 'bout we meet Tomorrow?" he asked._

_"SURE!" he was laughing her childishness. _

_"What time can I come over?" _

_"Ne, after 4:pm?"_

_"'Kiba-Sama.." Hinata stared at the wall curious on who called Kiba from behind._

_"Gomene Hina-Chan, but I need to go now. I guess it's till tomorrow._

She turned the call off only to see 2 missed calls from Sasuke, She decided to call him back only to hear a high pitched sound answer her back,

_"Hello" said Hinata._

_"HI, And who are you?" Asked the lady on the other side._

_"Umm, I'm Hinata, and can I speak to Sasuke?" I replied, I didn't get a good vibe from her at all._

_"Ah, Am sorry to say this but he's busy, care to leave a message?" She responded._

_"No, It's okay, bye" And I turned the phone off, and kept it on my night stand, I was curious to know what he was ding but I dint think way into it. The time went by so quick and before I knew it I was fast asleep__**, **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked into the mirror inspecting my outfit, as I twirled around my brat for a sister came up and asked. "And where are you going?"

"To meet Kiba-Kun!" I was still too excited, I let a goofy grin on my face as my sister rolled her eyes and just went out of the door, Hm that was weird..

I made my way downstairs, I heard the doorbell ring, I opened it expecting to see Kiba but I ended up staring into onyx eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" I wasn't really expecting him to come over. I shut the door behind him and not 2 seconds later I heard another Ring. I opened the door and there stood Kiba with a bouquet of Lily's,

"Hey, won't you let me in?" I never realized that I was just standing there.

"Ano, gomen. Come in and thanks for the flowers they're pretty." I said in a rushed tone. I went to keep them in some water, I couldn't help but feel a little awkward because I didn't know what to do, UH it were moments like these that made me want the earth to split open and swallow me.

I stepped into the living room and I heard Kiba ask "Ne, are ya ready?" That being said made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah"

He turned to look around at Sasuke and said "Well, it was nice meeting you Sasuke" and he held my hand leading me outside to his car.

I looked back at Sasuke giving him an apologetic look, I saw him sigh and shake his head lightly.

**_...Sasuke..._**

I guess that's what you get for coming unplanned. I thought to myself. I guess I'LL go home to my brother, haven't seen him all day long.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I unlocked the door and entered , closing it behind me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle chugging the whole thing at once.

"And why do you look so flustered?" I heard my brother ask before grabbing another bottle.

"I thought you were going out with Hinata?" he continued.

"Hn, there was a change of plan, she was meeting up with someone else" I spoke monotonously.

"Some jealousy i sense there" He pointed out. I ignored his remark and went outside, I guess it's about time I went back to working out.

_**...Hinata...**_

I still felt bad about leaving Sasuke alone, but am sure he would understand, at least I hope he would understand.

I let that go to the back of my mind, It turns out that I would spend my day on top of a green cliff. I was munching on the food Kiba prepared and heard his on going rambling.

"-Ne, Hinata I was wondering if you would come over for spring brake? I was gonna hold this beach part and after that you could stay over.. I've already asked your siblings and hey said they are coming too, as well as some of our high school friends"

I listened to every word and wondered when did he ask Neji and Hanabi? But to think of it I would like to go and see some of our friends again, I was the only one who took a year of to make up my mind, I took many courses but hated each one of them and am still confused, so everyday was almost like a holiday to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kibas hand waving across my home?" he spoke.

"Um, sorry I zoned out a little" I apologized.

"So do you wanna come?" He asked excited.

"Sure!" what do I have to loose?

I saw Kiba chuckle and lay back on the cool grass, he closed his eyes. and I followed his method letting the air flutter my hair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was back home after my day out, I took a long shower and wore some shorts and a huge shirt for pajamas, I jumped onto my bed and stared at my phone, Hm should I call him or not? I questioned myself. I felt like A love struck teenager again even though I was way older.

I tried my best to fall asleep but I gave up, I still had work to do tomorrow, as I twisted and turned I heard a knock on my window and that kinda scared me, I grabbed my empty glass of the night stand and opened the window slowly, I haven't realized that I was shaking until I felt an arm wrap around me, I turned around trying to hit my attacker, It turns out to be I hit Sasuke.

"Oh my god!" I was startled and inspected him for injuries, he was perfectly fine, I looked down to see the cup I was holding was made of plastic.

I heard him laugh which was so rare and I joined too, The whole incident was funny. It took us a few moments to collect ourselves before I sat back onto my bed. "Next time text me before you decide to use the window, you scared me half to death!" I scolded him.

He flashed his signature smirk and sat on the bed. "Are you going to stay over?" I asked.

He nodded and patted the the mattress signaling that I lay down. Moments passed and I closed my eyes and fell asleep, unknown to me Sasuke was staring at me and brushing the hair of my face.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: So I hope you like the 8th chapter and am still workin on it so Please don't mind the errors, e don't forget to R/R, it motivates me to write more ;D.

ps. I don't Own Naruto.

I felt something warm on my back, it was soothing and hard, I pressed against it and turned around only to see Sasukes sleeping face, his sharp features looked soft and relaxed when he went to sleep. I checked the time and it was only 6:00 am, an entire hour and a half before my shift begins. I diverted my attention back to Sasukes sleeping face and brushed his bangs to the side.

"Hn, it's rude to stare" He spoke in a hoarse voice causing Hinata to jump a little.

"I-I wasn't staring" I responded. "Hmpf, you were the one staring at me the whole night" I accused him, even though I made that part up.

"You were awake?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Wait, you actually were?" I questioned, It was funny how I just guessed it.

He didn't respond and turned his head out of embarrassment, his cheeks began to turn a light shade of red. I let out a laugh and pinched his cheek, I giggled and he rolled his eyes at my childishness. He looked so kawai!

"You're doing your staring thing again" He pointed to me.

"I-I was just taking a glance" I defended myself.

He didn't bother to reply and threw his head back onto the pillow placing his forearm over his eyes, I felt bold enough to silently get on all fours and hover over him. He was surprised about the shadow that caste over him, he removed his forearm and was greeted by my goofy smile. That made him raise a fine brow at my move. I leaned until I was 2 inches from his face, I ran my hand over his shirt up to the side of his face, I cupped it and leaned deeper for a kiss. It took forever to part and I was trying my best to collect some air.

Before he could advance anymore I got off him clearly seeing the look of disappointment on his face, I smiled at him and grabbed my things and went to take a shower. After a good 15 minutes I came out squeaky clean and looked around the room to find an empty bed, where could he go? I whispered his name but got no response and I sub consciously tightened the towel around my chest and walked to the closet, It revealed a half naked Sasuke trying to get dressed, I looked him up and down to notice that he was wearing black jeans only, he turned to face me and gawked at me.

I blushed like there was no tomorrow and ran back to the bathroom with an arm full of my clothes. Moments after I came out I saw him laying on the bed, I walked over to him planning to kiss his forehead but before I could advance he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Next time don't do that to me" He stated in his sultry voice, It sent shivers down my back and made my ears heat up. I looked at the watch and it was 6:40 am, I've only got and extra 50 minutes with Sasuke.

"Let's grab breakfast, I guess you have to be at work around 7:30?" He asked.

"Mhm" I hummed in response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were sitting on these wooden stools, outside a small coffee shop, I was staring at the menu trying to figure out what to eat, I went through page after page and smiled when I saw cinnamon rolls on the list. Noticing that I'm done Sasuke called out for the waiter and we gave our orders.

I didn't know what to stare at so I looked around and the weather was really calm and cold.

...Sasuke...

I was looking into her face, she always had this lost look on her which made her even cuter, I could see her shivering from the cold and her nose turned a solid red,l I smirked when she noticed how intently I was staring at her, she turned back to where she was looking with a red face. I layed back on the chair until I remembered I was sitting on a stool which meant there was no back damn it! i could feel my butt on the cold floor and hear Hinatas laugh echo throughout the place, I'm glad that it was only us here but I also heard some other giggles behind the counter and one from behind me.

I turned around and was greeted by red hair, Karin? What is she doing over here.

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun" Greeted the red haired female.

I nodded to acknowledge her presence, I noticed how she was staring at Hinata and she parted her lips " Um, and I guess you are Hinata?"

wait how did she know her?

"Yea, I recall you're the lady from the phone?"

"Yes, I'm Karin" and she stuck her hand out for Hinata to shake.

"Well it was nice meeting you here Sasuke-kun, I guess I'll see you later." Continued Karin totally ignoring the opaque eyed girl in front of her.

I glared at her back while she made her way to her car, I heard Hinata breath out and stare at the plate in front of her, when did the food even arrive?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time we were done I dropped Hinata off at the shop and drove back to my office, I joined my dads military force a few weeks ago, it was about time I began to work. I still had to tell Hina about my spring commander mission, it would take me about two weeks before I got back here, an entire two weeks! I don't think i would be able to stay away from her that long. I leaned back into the chair twisting my phone in between my fingers but I was soon interrupted by the creaking of the door, I looked up to see that red hair again.

"What do you want?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm here to tell you that your dad made the time into 3 weeks, one of our commanders couldn't make it so we need to stay longer to cover up for him."

I closed my eyes trying to calm down, wow from 2 to 3 weeks,yea its gonna be troublesome, I guess I should start preparing from now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

...Hinata...

I still had to tell Sasuke about my visit to Kibas for spring break but I keep on forgetting! And on the note I still don't get a good vibe from that lady with the sharp red hair, I dunno, something about her aura tells me that she's no good.

I sighed heavily and banged my head on the wall, It was really boring my shift was nowhere near done and on top of that all the other girls had a day off so I'm stuck with the other co-workers.

I took a sip from my bottle and noticed the door opening. I put the bottle under the counter and looked up to hear two very familiar voices.

"Hey Hinata!" Greeted a blond with enthusiasm. And the pink haired beauty next to him gave me a smile and waved at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the duo.

"Hi, How can I help you?" I asked.

"Ne, could you show us some of the ring displays?"

At hearing that the rest was obvious to figure out, I couldn't help but feel a a little torn from the inside even though I let go of Naruto a long damn time ago.


End file.
